1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a power supply device, and more particularly, to a method for performing battery balancing control with aid of pluggable mechanism and a related apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional power supply device (e.g. a redundant power supply) usually includes a special purpose control circuit disposed therein in order to control operations of batteries within the conventional power supply device. In accordance with the related art, as the control circuit within the conventional power supply device requires a special design, certain problems may occur. For example, when output specifications of the conventional power supply device vary, the control circuit needs to be modified accordingly, resulting in an increase of related costs. In another example, as the design of the control circuit is updated in response to user requirements, mechanical elements within the conventional power supply device (e.g. cases) need to be modified accordingly, resulting in an increase of related costs. Thus, a novel method is needed to enhance the control of the power supply device without introducing undesirable side effects and improve the basic architecture of the power supply device.